There is considerable interest in delivering small molecules or biomolecular substances, such as peptides, polypeptides, proteins, lipoproteins, nucleic acid, hormones, viruses, or antibodies, using implantable drug delivery devices, such as osmotic, mechanical, or electromechanical devices. Implantable drug delivery devices provide improved patient compliance because the devices are not easily tampered with by a patient and are designed to provide therapeutic doses of the biomolecular substance over extended periods of time, such as weeks, months, or even years. Use of the implantable drug delivery device also provides reduced irritation at the site of the implantation compared to daily or multiple injections, fewer occupational hazards for the patients and practitioners, and reduced waste disposal hazards. Implantable drug delivery devices that are capable of delivering a desired dose of a beneficial agent over extended periods of time are known in the art.
However, delivering the biomolecular substance with the implantable drug delivery device is problematic. While the biomolecular substance is active in an aqueous environment, it is only marginally stable in an aqueous environment under ambient conditions. Therefore, a formulation of the biomolecular substance typically requires refrigeration, otherwise it begins to degrade. The biomolecular substance degrades by one or more mechanisms including deamidation, oxidation, hydrolysis, disulfide interchange, or racemization. Significantly, water is a reactant in many of the degradation pathways. In addition, water acts as a plasticizer and facilitates the unfolding and irreversible aggregation of the biomolecular substance. To overcome the stability problems with aqueous formulations of the biomolecular substance, dry powder formulations of the biomolecular substance have been created using known particle formation processes, such as lyophilization, spray-drying, freeze-drying, or dessication of the biomolecular substance. While dry formulations of the biomolecular substances are stable, many delivery methods require flowable forms of the biomolecular substance. For instance, flowable forms are needed for parenteral injections and implantable drug delivery devices.
To form a flowable formulation, a dry, powdered biomolecular substance is typically suspended in a nonaqueous, viscous vehicle. The biomolecular substance must be contained within a formulation that maintains the stability of the biomolecular substance at an elevated temperature (i.e., 37° C. and above) over the operational life of the implantable drug delivery device. The biomolecular substance must also be formulated to allow delivery of the biomolecular substance into a desired environment of operation over an extended period of time. The biomolecular substance must also be formulated to allow delivery at a low flow rate (i.e., less than or equal to approximately 100 μl/day).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,468,961 to Brodbeck et al. and United States Patent Application Nos. 2004/0024069 and 2004/0151753, both to Chen et al., disclose a depot composition that includes a viscous gel formed from a polymer and a solvent. The polymer is a polylactide, polyglycolide, caprolactone-based polymer, polycaprolactone, polyanhydride, polyamine, polyurethane, polyesteramide, polyorthoester, polydioxanone, polyacetal, polyketal, polycarbonate, polyorthocarbonate, polyphosphazene, succinate, poly(malic acid), poly(amino acid), polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), polyethylene glycol, polyhydroxycellulose, hydroxymethylcellulose, polyphosphoester, polyester, polyoxaester, polybutylene terephthalate, polysaccharide, chitin, chitosan, hyaluronic acid, or copolymer, terpolymer, or mixtures thereof. The solvent includes aromatic alcohols; esters of aromatic acids, such as lower alkyl or aralkyl esters of aryl acids; aromatic ketones, such as aryl, aralkyl, or lower alkyl ketones; and mixtures thereof.
United States Patent Application No. 2003/0108609 to Berry et al. discloses a stable, nonaqueous single phase viscous vehicle that includes at least two of a polymer, a solvent, and a surfactant. The vehicle suspends a beneficial agent, which is deliverable at a low flaw rate and at body temperature from an implantable drug delivery device. The solvent includes carboxylic acid esters, polyhydric alcohols, polymers of polyhydric alcohols, fatty acids, oils, lauryl alcohol, or esters of polyhydric alcohols. The polymer includes polyesters, pyrrolidones, esters or ethers of unsaturated alcohols, or polyoxyethylenepolyoxypropylene block copolymers. The vehicle is well suited to preparing suspensions that include biomolecular beneficial agents and are stable over extended periods of time, even at elevated temperatures. However, under certain circumstances, a formulation of the vehicle and the beneficial agent may have the potential to inhibit delivery of the beneficial agent into the desired environment of operation. In particular, when the formulation is exposed to an aqueous liquid, such as a physiological fluid, within a delivery conduit of a device used to deliver the formulation, the polymer in the vehicle tends to phase separate from the solvent into the aqueous liquid. As the polymer partitions into the aqueous liquid, the concentration of the polymer within the aqueous liquid may increase to such an extent that a highly viscous polymer gel is formed within the delivery conduit, which results in a partial or complete occlusion of the delivery conduit and interferes with the desired operation of the delivery device. The potential for such occlusions increases where the geometry of the delivery conduit is such that aqueous liquid interfaces with the drug formulation in a confined area over a relatively long period of time (e.g., hours or days).
It would be an improvement in the art to provide a vehicle that facilitates delivery of a formulation of a small molecule or biomolecular substance from a depot composition or an implanted drug delivery device. Ideally, the vehicle is formulated to deliver the therapeutic agent at a controlled rate without blocking or occluding the drug delivery device and/or to maintain the stability of the biomolecular substance over an extended period of time.